Predictable
by Atem's Queen
Summary: Sonfic to "Predictable" from Good Charlotte. I really suck at summeries, so lets say It's predictable for Joey to be late.Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Or the song Predictable from Good Charlotte.**

Chapter One: Predictable 

"Damn! I'm late again! This can't be happening to me! How could I over sleep?!" Joey ran down the rainy street. He took a short cut through an alley way. Then a mysterious man stopped Joey in his tracks. "Damn it! Get out of my way! Can't you see I'm late?" The guy said, "No." Joey grew angry. "Alright then. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight ya." He charged at the man, but the man dodged and took out his knife and stabbed him. Joey let out a painful cry. "AAAHHH!"

Seto sat at home at the dinner table. "He's late, again." He sighed.

Something isn't right 

**I can fell it again, feeling again**

**This isn't the first time that you've left me waiting**

**Sad excuses and false hopes high**

**I saw this coming; still I don't know why**

Joey got up. "You fucker! You're gonna pay!" "Whatever." Joey charged at him again. The guy once again dodged and stabbed. "AAHH!" He fell to the ground. "The next time you set foot in my alley again, you're finished." He kicked Joey in the side and left.

I let you in 

**I knew it all along**

**It's so predictable**

**I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)**

**So you don't have to call or say anything at all**

**It's so predictable (so predictable)**

Seto drummed his fingers on the table. "Where is he? The mutt was supposed to be here an hour ago." He let out a sigh. "He's so predictable."

Joey struggled to get up. "Damn. This is not my day. The one day I promise Seto I'd be on time, I fail. I knew I shouldn't have taken a nap. I just wanted to have the energy for tonight."

So take your empty words 

**Your broken promises**

**And all the time you stole, cuz I am done with this**

**I could give it away, give it away**

**I'm doing everything I should've and now I'm making a change**

**I'm living the day**

**I'm giving back what you gave me**

Seto looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm. "Better tell the maids to clean up the table." He went to his bedroom to work on his computer.

I don't need anything. I knew it all along 

**It's so predictable**

Joey hurried over to Seto's house, despite the condition he was in. "Damn this pain."

Seto looked at the clock. It was now 10:30pm. He sighed. "Where are you pup?"

Joey reached the front door, and swung the door open. Seto heard the door and ran to the stairs. "Joey?" Joey was soaking wet. "I'm here. Sorry to keep you-." Just then he collapsed to the ground. "PUP!"

He ran downstairs and leaned over to Joey. Seto noticed the blood. "What happened?" Joey chuckled a bit. "I got in a fight." "Will you live?" "Probley not. Sorry I was late. I took a nap and over slept." Seto tried to smile. "It was so predictable."

**I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)**

**So you don't have to call or say anything at all**

**It so predictable (so predictable)**

Joey and Seto were both teary eyed. "I love you Seto." "I love you too." He bent down and gave Joey a passionate kiss. "You know Joey, you were the only person who really understood me, besides Mokuba." Joey said, "I should get a medal then." They laughed. "Seto I love you." Just then, his eyes slowly closed. "Joey? Joey? No! Please wake up!" He waited for a reply. No answer. "No! Please don't die Joey!" Tears fell down his cheeks. He hugged Joey tightly and cried.

**Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, every time I try to fall in love, they all wanna know why I'm so broken; Why am I so cold, why I'm so hard inside, why am I scared, What am I afraid of? I don't even know! This story never had an end; I've been waiting, I've been searching, I've been hoping, I've been dreaming you would come back. But I know the ending of this story. You're never coming back. NEVER!**

"Please come back! I love you! Please don't leave me alone in this world!" He hugged the blond more tighter to his chest, and cried out his blue eyes.

I knew it all along 

**It's so predictable**

**I knew something would go wrong (something always wrong)**

So you don't have to call or say anything at all 

**It's so predictable (so predictable)**

"Joey please come back to me. You were the only person who understood me."

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life, everyone I love, everyone I care about (so predictable) They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me, and I know what it is and I'm gonna end this right now!

"But I will find who ever killed you. I swear it!"


End file.
